Naruto the new legasy
by bocefaus
Summary: Another "what if" story but some stuff that are hopefully ariginal, if not than I've never seen it before. hope you injoy. R&R T for violance
1. the beging

**Hey there people of the world, welcome to the new and exciting naruto fanfics. . . (at least I think they're ariginal. . . oh well, hope so). Naruto doesn't belong to me but to kishimoto. (yeeeaaa I can't spell really good hehehe sorry). time for the story.**

* * *

"talk"

_thought_

_'thought within talk'_

**nine-taild fox**_________________________________________________________________

It was a usual morning in the leaf villege, everyone walking along, but at the acadamy there was alittle trouble. Iruka was calling the row (all the kids are like 5 maby 6) "Kiba"

"Here"

"Choji"

*Munch munch* "here"

"Naruto . . . Naruto Uzumaki?" _three days in a row. I hope he's alright. Probably pulling a prank as we speak hehe._ The day went on as usual and at the end Iruka went to the Hokages manenr and handed in the reports. The Third looked at the papers and back at ruka. "He hasen't showed up in three days now. . . I'm alittle worried."

Iruka was worried as well "Maby he's planing something big, haha like paint the Hokage faces."

The Third smiled at the thought "Naruto is the only one bave enought to do such a thing, or not enouth commen sence." he then let out a sigh and looked staight at Iruka "If there is no sign of him by Monday report to me immediatly". With a nod he left.

Outside hinata was heading home with her father "So Hinata, how was school today?" (I know he is a jerk in the anime but I came up with a good excuse for that). "Anything intrasting happen?"

"It wa-was usual, N-N-Naruto i-is still mi-missing. I-I hope he is al-alright......" her voice trailed off.

Hiashi looked alittle puzzled "something wrong Hina." (some people take a few letters off for stuff like nicknames. I hope it works.)

She was staring into a crowed "I-I think I f-found him." she looked at her father with a idea, "maby if w-we can st-stay out of s-s-site we can see w-wh-what he does in his d-day."

Hiashi let out a little sigh thinking _she is far from descrase, but she needs to work on that shyness problem of hers. . . and her crazy choise in boys._ rembering what his father said that his wife was not a good choise eather so he desided not to say anything. "well might as well see what he does than. can't hurt can it, remember stay out of sight, he may not be friendly as we might think." with that they started to traill him.

* * *

**Well I hope the first chapter was good. If ya'll like it I'll keep making more of this story and if you have any good ideas I would like to hear them. Oh one more thing Marry Chrismas.**


	2. Introducing Naruto and fox

Hey guys well more people are reading this than I thought, so I'll get down to the rest of the chapters, the usual I own nothing.

* * *

A small child with blond hair, oringe pants, a black shirt, and bandages covering his hands and arms all the way up to the sleaves, was walking along a path, staring down as to not see the people's eyes, while everyone else staired down with hated looks to him. _Can't even go on a strole with out the hated looks. . .RRRRrrrrrr how I would love to show these jerks how wrong they are. _*yawn*

_**Can't prove some wrong if you end up sleeping thruw the day, hahahah. **_said a fox beside of Naruto, only he can turly see and comunicate with him.

Naruto was not in the mood for anything so he didn't anowlege him.

_**Oh is that how it's going to be huh, well then mabey I wont spare with you this time. **_he said with a grein.

_Okay so who will you spare with then, huh foxy? _Naruto knew this got on the foxes nerve being call foxy.

_**Wha..but...I..st-stop calling me FOXY!!!!!! **_Naruto could swore he saw a fire eruptin out of his ears, then agian he is a fire natured ninja, fox thingy.

_heheheh, chill fox, I got to have a nick name for you, you came up one for me._

_**Well kit is a baby fox, and you are under my wing, speakin of wich I have a new techneqe to teach you when we get there. oh and fox is alright with me, besides my full name is too good for mear children.**_ acting all high and mighty.

_All hail fox, who does nothing but roll in the dirt all day and hunt weak rapits._ Naruto said jokingly.

_**Don't knock it till you try it kit. **_both went to laghing alittle till Naruto got the wind knocked out of him. He looked up to see a man with a stick to his chest.

"Think you can walk willy nelly like the rest of us, well your wrong, monsters like you don't even deserve to liv-ugh!!!" All of a suden he went to the grownd panting and whezing. Naruto looked to see his saver, think of the shock when he saw Hiashi, leader of the Hyuga clan.

_**You know, nothing surprises me anymore, *hmph*.**_

_That makes one of us. _"Um th-thank you for helping me, but why did you do that?"

"I couldn't stand around and do nothing, you alright?" He asked Naruto. he simply noded.

"Umm. . .I'm g-glad that you-your alright." Hinata said twidling her fingers.

"Um thanks, but who are you?" Naruto said curisly.

"heh, You don't even know your own class mate Hinata, you really are a lone person aren't you" Hiashi said with a chuckle.

_**If only he knew, heheheh.**_

_Shut it fox. _"So, Hinata was it, not to be rude but is that a stamering problem you have?"

"Oh wh-what n-no it's not it's. . .well. . .umm. . .uhhh" She couldn't seem to talk after that question.

"Ah so thats it, confidence issuess. Mabey I can help. . .I mean if you want my help, I just. . .you know. . .uhhh, crap now I can't talk." All three was looking at naruto. (remember the fox is invesiable to everyone but Naruto).

_**Smooth kit, Smooth. **_the fox said shaking his head.

_For the last time, SHUT IT!!!! _"Sorry, this is the first time someone acully wanted to talk to me, I'm just tring to be friendly." Naruto said alittle ashaimed.

"It's alright, N-N-Naruto, umm what did you ha-have in mind?" Hinata said curisly.

"Well, I know sparing with others help with confidence. . .don't ask me how I know, just trust me." Naruto quickly tring not to fulb up.

Hiashi thought a moment. _Well it might help with her training I don't see why not. _"Alright I think well join you. One thing first though, what's with the constent spacing out?"

"Uhhhh. . .trust me some stuff better not asked hehe." Naruto said nervesly.

_**So you going to introduce me to them? **_snickerd the fox.

_Let me think, uuhhhhh yyeeaa-no._ And with that the group went tords the trainking grounds.

_

* * *

**Well here is the second chapter, like I said I hope it don't suck and I hope you injoiyed reading it. R&R please. bye.**_


End file.
